


Two Yet One

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam's thoughts and feelings as the Zombies advance, but as it's always been, only his and Dean's love for each other matter.





	Two Yet One

As the zombies dragged themselves along the graveyard floor, inching towards us like a herd of tattered abominations, an unexpected sensation came over me.  
Instead of feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders, I experienced something similar to relief, to contentment even.

Chuck, I wasn’t going to call him God, for too many men, women and children had prayed to that being, hoping against hope for a miracle, a ray of light in a moment of despair.  
Fuck, I’d often prayed to him myself during all the suffering Dean and I had gone through. 

This Being however, wasn’t that God, one who listened and showed pity. He was just a douche with immeasurable power and he’d used that power simply to amuse himself, to the detriment of living beings spread through a myriad of different Earths.

But like I said, I should’ve felt despair at what was happening as we stood waiting in total darkness for the wave of undead to overwhelm us, but I didn’t.  
Why? Because all this wasn’t on us, on me and Dean. Not this time.

Chuck had planned it all. He’d kept throwing curve balls into the mix, just to keep things spicy, to see how his story-lines would play out, if his latest correction to the script was entertaining enough for him. 

'All the world's his stage and men and woman merely players!' Maybe Shakespeare had bumped into Chuck too!

Yet, despite everything, Chuck had given me my brother and even if we were unwitting participants in his little puppet-theatre, nothing could diminish everything that me and Dean had shared.  
The love we bore each other was real, our bond a chain formed by unbreakable links. Whatever Chuck’s endgame had been, or still was, that remained forever.

I don’t yet know the extent of Chuck’s damage to our reality.  
Had he destroyed Heaven and Hell, Purgatory and the Empty, Death himself? Was he about to completely cancel our Earth from Creation, eradicate us from his little collection of boring worlds? 

I dragged my gaze from the Zombies as Dean’s touch grazed my shoulder. He stood before me, a rod of iron in each hand. A makeshift weapon, but better than nothing.

Like in a third-rate, rom-com movie, our eyes met.  
I don’t have words to describe what I saw in them. It was as if Dean had bared his soul to me. It shimmered with love, an immense love directed only at me, declared in a silent language only I could understand.

‘What the fuck matters, Sammy?’ it said. ‘Even if we’re erased from Creation, I’ll always have had you, little brother. It’s the only thing I can thank Chuck for.’  
My eyes teared up and Dean gave me his standard devil-may-care grin. ‘You always were a sappy, Disney princess, Bitch.’  
‘Yeah,’ I managed to whisper, my emotions still reeling from the onslaught of Dean’s love. ‘I love you too, Jerk.

We turned together, side by side to face whatever came forth.  


Life or death, we no longer cared, for we were brothers, Winchesters, two yet one.


End file.
